captionplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumballamiyumi`s Captions
The Amazing World Of Gumball Captions THE DVD 1.png|Nicole: i`m not too impressed with Richard`s Ninja Sex Skills he screams too much THE DVD 2.png|Nicole: so what you`re saying is...there`s COKE ON TITS!!? THE FUCK? THE DVD 3.png|Nicole: i can`t believe you just tryed to butter up your own mother! FUCK YOU GUMBALL!! THE DVD 4.png|Nicole: RICHARD WON`T HAVE SEX WITH ME IT MAKES ME SO FUCKING MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! THE DVD 5.png|Gumball: YOU DON`T GET IT DO YOU DARWIN! I``M PREGNANT I SAID IT!! FUCK DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO Me! BUT KEEP OUR BABY HEALTHY OR I`LL FUCK YOU UP! THE DVD 6.png|Darwin: this is like rubbing my penis in vagina oil THE DVD 7.png|Gumball: STOP WITH THE PIZZA AND GIVE ME SEX ALREADY!!! THE DVD 8.png|Gumball wait i`m constipated! HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! *shits out KFC* THE DVD 9.png|Gumball: there, it``s my porno and keep it safe please i entrust you with it till death strikes upon you. THE DVD 10.png|Darwin: you make me horny when you walk like that it`s like my boner just.....talked to me i feel heard. THE DVD 11.png|Gumball: Relaxing the good old penis. THE DVD 12.png|Gumballl: HIDE MY NIPPLES!! THE DVD 13.png|Gumball: you HAD To spend all our money on weed didn`t you? THE DVD 14.png|Hobo: mind if i sit here gentleman i`m not at all taunting you with my cash... THE DVD 15.png|Darwin: well, i got karpal tunnel and typing this crap in is like shoving my hand up a cows ass and repeatedly wanking out milk THE DVD 16.png|Gumball: oh, i didn`t see you there i was just admiring your beatiful penis. Darwin: O..K Gumball: GODDAMIT GIVE ME SEX AlREADY DIDN`T YOU SEE THAT WAS A HINT? I`LL RAPE YOU IF I HAVE TO!! THE DVD 17.png|Gumball: i`ll start by feeling you up.. Darwin: STOP YOU`RE GIVING ME A BONER AHHHHHHHHHHH THAT FEELS SO GOOD! THE DVD 18.png|Cupcake Woman: i hate gays Get the fuck outta here... THE DVD 19.png|Darwin: wow... i think i`m in love with myself my boner is INCREASING!! THE DVD 20.png|Darwin: what happened there? Gumball: it stuck to my penis so i wiped it all over my face Darwin: 0_0 THE DVD 21.png|Darwin: well gumball? good enough man orgy for ya? THE DVD 22.png|Cupcake Woman: AHHHHH YOU...YOU GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!!!! THE DVD 23.png|Gumball: oh letters... just when we wanted sex together THIS Happens BULLSHIT!! THE DVD 24.png|Nicole:apparently you and Darwin are gay...is this true? THE DVD 25.png|Gumball: *sigh* Mom found out we`re gay... Darwin; well i HAVE A PLAN! THE DVD 26.png|Nicole: WHAT THE!!? bills? THE DVD 27.png|Nicole: they have been...SPONGING OFF MY MONEY!! The DVD 28/Gumballamiyumi.png|Gumball And Darwin:OH MY GOD IT`S ANAIS WITH NO CLOTHES ON!...and she`s rather sexy that way The DVD 29/Gumballamiyumi.png|Nicole:WHERE IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU`RE GOING!!? THE DVD 30.png|Gumball:Wow...nicole`s Tits....yes i like it THE DVD 31.png|Nicole: i`m fine here dry humping the ground ok? i don`t give a flying cow fuck if you are concerned about me THE DVD 32.png|Nicole:GOT A PROBLEM BITCH!!!? THE DVD 33.png|Dog:What a sexy cat i`d fuck her all night THE DVD 34.png|that doesn`t look like moms vagina... THE DVD 35.png|Dog: AHHHH YES SHE`S FINALLY HUMPING ME!! THE DVD 36.png|Crazy shit...happened THE DVD 37.png|MOTHERFUCKING TRAIN!! THE DVD 38.png|LISTEN UP HITLER, YOUR DAYS ARE OVER!! THE DVD 39.png|*Unconsciously Shits Self* THE DVD 40.png|and this is why the almighty lord told us NEVER to Be gay THE DVD 41.png|Thought we`d see Larry rape us or something... THE DVD 42.png|YOU CAN NOT SUCK MY DICK THANK YOU VERY MUCH! WAIT TILL SUNDAYS WHEN IT GETS STIFF! THE DVD 43.png|BUT PWEAAAASE!! THE DVD 44.png|My vagina needs scratching again...motherfucker.. THE DVD 45.png|Maybe i could lend a hand Nicole i`m quite good at pleasuring the outskirts of a lady`s village THE DVD 46.png|All: HE`S A PERVERT RUN!! Larry: COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BOOTY!!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 1.png|Richard: Sorry... these jeans? they make it so my Penis can`t breathe GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 2.png|Gumball:So mum...next time we have sex you need to do it right. start with a ginormous fart and then suck my dick till My Orgy Kicks In And I Climax GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 3.png|Rape is always fun as a 3 GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 4.png|Gayest show on TV EVER...YET WE LOVE THE UNKNOWN SHIT OUT OF IT! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 5.png|you fucked me SO Hard that we knocked the TV OVER!!...CLEAN IT UP! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 6.png|That`s what happens when you leave all your Sperm to dry... it goes grey GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 7.png|Richard Needs To Be Circumized His pants seem to reveal his Boner GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 8.png|Old Man: I remember why i retired from my job as a.....RAPIST!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 9.png|A Book About Unicorns?....bitch please. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 10.png|Nicole: look at these drawings Gumball made of us having anal sex... Richard: .-. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 11.png|LUBRICATE MY EYEBALLLS! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 12.png|Gumball: i gag up a fuckload of piss because i`m HENCH GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 13.png|Gumball: so guys..? IT`S MY ASS GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 14.png|Gumballamiyumi:GET THE FUCK IN THE HOUSE SO I CAN FILM MY PORN!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 15.jpg|Nicole: ONE OF YOU HAS BEEN FILMING ME AND RICHARD`S SEXY TIME! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE RESPONSIBLE 16.png|Gumballamiyumi: it ends like that? FUCK SHIT DICK COCK BALLS!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 1.png|THIS IS WHY MAGIC MUSHROOMS ARE FUCKING ADDICTIVE AS LAUNDRY SEX! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 2.png|Gumball: if only i had a penis.....hmmm.... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 3.png|Banana Joe: I CAN MAKE MY ARMPITS SHIT THEMSELVES!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 4.png|Bobert: hearing Gumball scream like he`s having sex with me or something gives me stiff nuts and bolts GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 5.png|Leslie: DIP MY PENIS IN YO SHIT!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 6.png|....AND RAPE YOU!!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 7.png|Gumballamiyumi: your delivery sucks... you`re not kirby you know? say it with FEELING GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 8.png|Gumball: CONSTIPATION....MUST PINCH...BUTTCHEEKS TOGETHER! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 9.png|Gumball: WELL MOTHERFUCKER!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 10.png|Tobias: you called? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE THIRD 11.png|Tobias:i`ll let you two have some gay time GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 1.png|Mr. Robinson On Paper: sexy piece of ass ain`t i? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 2.png|Gumball: I`M SO DESPERATE FOR YOU MR ROBINSON I WANT TO HAVE RUBY RED BABIES! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 3.png|Gumball: oh planets above.. the only thing worth investing in right now is well...my boner... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 4.png|Blue Fag: FREE BLOWJOBS!! Would YOU Like a blowjob sir? I`LL TAKE THAT SILENCE AS A "FUCK YES" Gumball: 0_0 GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 5.png|Mr Robinson: what the fuck are you doing kid? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 6.png|Darwin: he hurt himself! Anais: let`s mastrubate! Darwin: i`ll get the condoms! Gumball: sick fucks... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 7.png|Gumball: to my grandma that would say "Mr robinson will be raped at the talent show" GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 8.png|Old Man: Does my present face look like a DERP? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 9.png|Mr. Robinson: "i wanna fuck i wanna wank i wanna touch my dick with my own two hands" GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 10.png|Mr. Robinson: PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENIIIIIIIS! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 11.png|Mr. Robinson: Bouncing titties....are you...there? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 12.jpg|Mr. Robinson: time to go home and get myself off with both hands GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DEBT 13.png|Elevator going Down *elevator music* uhhh......nothing to see here folks... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 1.png|Gumball:TOO....MUCH....TERMINATOR....STREAMING GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 2.png|Rolled up paper Weatherman Fag: it`s rainy outside so bring out your dick and piss all over the ground! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 3.png|Anton: i will NEVER SURRENDER MY SANDWICH!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 4.png|Gumball: closed your eyes open your mouth...wait for darwin`s dick to slip in GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 5.png|Gumball: HAHAAHAH....and then i said....IT`S MY ASS!..HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 6.png|Gumballamiyumi: penny`s eluded derp face at work GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 7.png|Gumball: this dinners shit...just saying.. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 8.png|Richard: WAL-MART ARE ALMOST SOLD OUT OF CONDOMS!! QUICK!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 9.png|Richard: i`m nostalgic over my baby years SOOOO.....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 10.jpg|Random Store Fag: I Knew that family had something stupid in them.. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 11.png|Richard: excuse me everyone...but my penis is kinda crammed.... and i`m not wearing a condom. Nicole: FUCCK HE RAPED US ALL!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 12.png|Darwin: my dick really itches. Gumball: mine too.. but we`re being filmed here so don`t scratch it GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE END 13.jpg|Moon: GUESS WHAT SUN!!? I HAVE LUUUUUUBERICATION!! BOOYA! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 1.png|Gumball: i think my penis wants to tell you something he seems to have grown GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 2.png|Richard: I FEEL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FREE!!! Gumball: dad... you on weed or something? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 3.png|Gumball: fallen chair? check, hanging from Closet? check, he`s On weed... Richard: Gumball...DAISY THE DONKEKEKBLUEAL..*Collapses* GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 4.png|Gumball: uhhh.... i definitely don`t have this on to stop a...boner.... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 5.png|Darwin`s First Hentai Drawing GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 6.png|Miss Simian: please rub my tits will you Gumball? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 7.png|Tina: he pissed himself!! Gumball: no,no,no,no,no it`s just a uhh..... a puddle yes, a puddle GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 8.png|WTFDUCKMOMENT.JPG GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 9.png|Tobias: i`ll be the first to give him a blowjob! Gumball: YAAAAAAAAH! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 10.png|WTFDUCKMOMENT2.JPG GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 11.png|Anais: i took this snapshot of you and Darwin making out... cos i`m a intermediate bunny slag GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 12.png|Gumball: good kiddies...good kiddies *twitching* very...good kiddies... Darwin: HEY JACKFUCKS GET TO WORK!!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 13.png|Gumball: Darwin? why are you showing me your penis like that? Anais: he thinks you`re a BOY Dumbshit! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 14.png|Darwin: my penis resisted the call of duty! YOU RESISTED ME!! GET BACK!! *Tearing up* GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE DRESS 15.jpg|Gumball: THAT`S THE LAST TIME WE MAKE A CARTOON EPISODE LIKE THIS!! FUCK THIS SHIT! Chicken(Cow And Chicken): END GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 1.png|Anais: GIVE ME MY FUCKING TOY BACK NOW YOU RUTHLESS CUNTS! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 2.png|Anais: What is our mum doing To Richard? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 3.png|Anais: GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY DAD AND MUM ARE FUCKING EACHOTHER IN FRONT OF ME!!! GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 4.png|Anais: DON`T TOUCH MY VAGINAL QUANDARIES GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 5.png|Leslie: it has a nice Ass. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 6.png|Juke: Fuck off. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 7.png|Tina Rex: get the fuck. OOOOUT GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 8.png|Gumballamiyumi: Eauuggh GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 9.png|Gumball: Here`s a Vibrating Toy. Mum won`t notice. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 10.png|Anais: But she notices when you Masturbate in her Washing Machine? i`ll need A Gamecube Controller. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 11.png|Anais: Iwl let you rwape me up de burt GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 12.png|Gumball: i wud veri muc liek dat. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 13.png|Darwin: get it over with. Mum`s about to leave. and that Means Playboy... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 14.png|All: is she....masturbating? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 15.png|Gumball: go in there and clean her Tits. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 16.png|Gumball: ppst... can we get some bitches over here? GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 17.png|Tina: i Smell Fred The Movie. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 18.png|All: was it really that bad,tina? Gumball: we didn`t need to say that... GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 19.png|Darwin: That`s quite a nice ass you got there Tina. i`mma tap it while the others escape. GUMBALLAMIYUMI THE QUEST 20.png|*Anais is fantasizing about having Anal With Miss Simian And Nicole* Category:NSFW Category:User Captions